


Carry me

by mk94



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Fluff, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Gavin is his own Person now. Why is Richard still carrying him around?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pictures of Rk900 carrying Gavin Reed like funiture.

Gavin knew it was about to happen again. The android could already see the others grinning and giggling in his direction. And there it was.

“Are you done taking pictures?” his human, Richard, asked. He was putting away his notebook and pen, taking a last glance at the crime scene.

“All done”

“Let’s head back then,” Richard replied, his hand snaking around Gavin’s waist and lifting him up like a doll, not noticing the people laughing as Gavin as always grumbled angrily for being carried around like that.

The moment the GV200 was brought to the DPD, it became a usual scene to see one cold-blooded detective Richard Anderson to carry said android around whenever going to a crime scene.

Back then, Gavin’s program only made him inform the human that he had legs and therefore was able to walk on his own. But the human just would hum at that and keep on carrying the android around.

And now that Gavin finally deviated, he thought that he could be now his own person.

Apparently, he was wrong. Richard still was carrying him around like a dummy, ignoring Gavin’s nicer and angrier attempts to walk on his own.

But he had enough.

“LET GO OF ME!”

Gavin grunted as he fell to the ground, quickly standing back on his feet and snapping at his human to not touch him ever again or receiving a punch to the face. Richard gave him a weird look before nodding and apologizing.

“It was an old habit. It won’t happen again,” he said, quickly passing the cheery android who now was enjoying every step he was doing on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor held back a sigh as he pet his little brother’s hair while he was sobbing in his bed, cursing himself a knew for being such a horrible human and not realizing his mistake sooner.

“It’s alright, Richard. Let it out, just let it out,” Connor soothed, hearing his brother’s cries growing louder, humming a soft tune and keeping on petting his head.

Richard never had it easy with other people. Thanks to their psycho mother who raised them and trained them to be the ‘perfect human being’, both Connor and Richard had a fucked up childhood. Luckily they were taken away from Amanda and since then lived in an orphanage till Connor was old enough to take care of himself and Richard both. Unlike Connor, who barely managed to find friends in Markus and his ‘Jericho-Crew’, Richard had nobody his age he could bond with.

This led to his little brother showing affection to every object that would interact with him.

There was that one time a 15 year old Richard would remind his 23 year old brother to feed ‘Richard Junior’ the Roomba. Or the time he was having an exciting conversation with ‘Lisa’ the KI which functioned as virtual assistant.

So Connor immediately could see the fascination in Richard’s eyes when the DPD first afforded an old GV200, one of the first Police Androids with the build in function of taking pictures and sending them right back to their system.

Carefully he would carry him around where ever he needed to go with him, making everyone stare in confusion and Connor shaking his head amused. Of course they would stare. Richard was known for being untouchable to others. Always keeping his distant and when having a good day, maybe giving an awkward head pet.

Gavin was literally the only person beside Connor who Richard was comfortable to touch.

And now that Android snapped.

Taking a deep breath, Connor petted his brother some more before standing up,” I’m going to cook something. Is there something you want?”

Glancing up from under his covers, Richard mumbled,” pancakes?”

Smiling, Connor nodded once and left for the kitchen.

“You know,” Connor spoke up, watching his brother taking another bite from the pancakes,” I think Gavin just wanted to walk on his own for a while”

“I know that…” Richard glared at the other hurtful,” that’s why he hates me”

“That’s not what I meant”

Richard glanced up to see his brother deep in thought.

“He’s like a puppy. Once he had his walk, he will be back in your arms”

“Gavin is not a dog,” Richard grumbled between his bites,” he’s his own person. And I should respect that”

Sighing, the older brother smirked,” I give it two weeks and Gavin will be all over you again. Trust me”

Connor wasn’t Lieutenant for nothing.

Exactly two weeks later, Gavin was standing in front of an irritated Richard, holding his arms up as some kind of invitation.

“I’m done walking on my own. Carry me”

“But… But I thought…”

“Enough thinking,” Gavin huffed, climbing up his human on his own, sitting comfortably on his shoulders and pointing towards their next destination,” get a move on. We need to solve some cases”


End file.
